The Love Scene
by Mewlexii
Summary: I got the idea when I saw this picture with Yuuki bending down biting the sleeping Kaname's tie with the seductive look in her eyes.The picture's in my profile if you want to have a look...It's VERY Romantic...*wink WINK*...Lemon ;
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone^_^…as you can see this is my very first first story and I'm really ****nervous *sweat drop*… um…please point **

**out any mistakes and pleaseee review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters…they belong to their rightful owner…**

* * *

Kaname POV

Slowly she came towards me with bright lust in her eyes. Her ever so soft lips nestled tenderly against my throat and her sharp teeth sank deep into my neck…into me. The pain was overwhelming and very erotic. I sighed deep with ecstasy and she moaned in response. It was then that I realised just exactly how much she meant to me, more that the earth, the moon, the stars. Even the whole galaxy wouldn't catch my attention as I held her lovingly into my arms.

My love, my sweetheart, my world…

I vowed, as she pulled away from me her eyes deep with satisfaction, that I would never let her go, never let her get hurt, never let her see the harshness of the world and I would do anything, just about anything, to keep that loving, care-free smile on her lips. "Kaname… Sempai" she cooed, tearing me from my thoughts.

"I…love you" I bent down and kissed her passionately on the lips. I could taste my blood in her mouth as I swept my tongue into her lips while stroking her smooth, velvety cheeks.

"I love you too" I whispered as my body trembled against hers "So much…too much"

"I'm glad" she said but she didn't get to say anymore as I pressed her down into the bed while tearing her clothes off , my lips travelling down smothering her yielding body with little butterfly kisses. My hands travelled in harmony with my lips settling down to caress her thighs. She trembled and quivered as I paused in between her legs, my tongue caressing into her.

"I want it…I want it now" she gasped her body full of yearning as she ripped my clothes into pieces, unable to focus, her need for me making her blind with passion. I moved my lips up and down playing with her body until none of us could take it anymore. So I went into her, moving in rhythm while my hands and lips roamed around fondling and suckling her soft, supple body. When it was over, I collapsed on top of her unable to breathe properly as my heart tried to burst out of my chest. Then controlling myself I gathered her into my arms, tucked her head into my chest and whispered

"Sleep now my princess, let sweet dreams surround you."

"Sweet dreams of you" She replied. I smiled, kissed her forehead, sank down into blissful sleep and dreamt of her…and me together...

* * *

**I need**_** you**_** *point finger at screen* to build up my confidence so I will have enough**

**guts to publish other stories in the future… all you have to do is click this Big Green**

**T****EMPTING button down here to whisk me away from the chicken factory…Haha I **

**sound**** very lame don't I** :D**…**


	2. Deviant blood

**Haya guys i'm back again! I'm really really really sorry for the late update but here it is now^_^**

**I want to thank my beta ****GeeAnnaB for beta-ing this story :)**

* * *

Yuuki POV

"Chirp chirp, chirp chirp…chirp chirp, chirp chirp… chirp chirp, chirp ch-_eppp!" _ I sighed, another one of those annoying alarm birds dead. I know I should be feeling very upset but after a hundreds of dead birds and hundreds of sleepless mornings I stopped feeling sorry for them. Besides, they come back to life in mere seconds anyway and they also don't feel the pain. I should stop saying 'they' cause it's only one bird, Kaname-sempai's bird, which he created to annoy me or as _he _likes to puts it, 'keep me busy'.

I sighed as I slowly sat up. I know I shouldn't, but I just can't help turning my head towards Kaname's side of the bed. I bit back a wave of disappointment. It was empty. Kaname was not there. He never was. It was becoming a regular occurrence. He would come home just before supper. Following that we would make passionate love all night. Then, in the morning, he just leaves without giving me another thought. I knew he was very busy but it would have been nice if I got a whole day with him. However, of course I would forget each of my worries as soon as he would come home and gaze at me with those _eyes._

Lost in my daydream, I didn't realize that someone was knocking on the door until I heard the person give the door a very loud bang.

"Come on Yuuki, wake up already, you still have so much to learn. Kaname-sama will have my head if you don't learn about the pureblood traditions," The voice pestered.

I bit back a growl as I went to open the door. He can be so annoying sometimes!

"What can I do for you Aidou-sempai?"

I knew immediately that something was wrong as I watched him stiffen, turn red and then quickly cover his face with his hands.

"What's wrong Aidou-sempai?" I whispered. My eyes widened and alarm clearly seeped into my voice as thousands of incidents of Kaname-sempai getting hurt ran through my mind. "Is everything alright? Is it Kaname-sempai? Is he alright?" My eyes started tearing as I realized how little time I had actually spent with him.

_I have to save him_, I thought with a determined expression.

Aidou sempai gave a quite moan as he slowly pointed his trembling hand at me, then quickly slapping it back to his face once he realized that a part of his tomato-red face was exposed.

I was puzzled. What? Was I in danger? If I was, then this was a normal problem. Then as that thought sunk in, I sighed in relief. Kaname-sempai was safe, he was not hurt and since I was inside the building, nothing will be able to get me either. If everything was fine then why is Aidou-sempai carrying what looked like a big chunky weapon in his trouser pocket? Why did he even need one; he could easily create one from ice within seconds. Then, I literally started drooling as big juicy droplets of blood started oozing down his arm.

"Aidou," I snapped my voice sharp as I yanked his hands away from his face, "What's going on? Tell me, tell me _now_!" I gasped when I saw that the blood wasn't coming from his hands or face; it was coming from his nose. Aidou-sempai was having a nosebleed!

* * *

**Now this is where you guys come in...Is there going to be a nice Aidou, mean Aidou, embarrassing Aidou, pervy Aidou, Sexy Aidou...you decide...and **

**constructive criticism also helps :D**

**...And i also want to thank you guys for reviewing, this is a quite boring chapter, less lemons and all, but it'll get better, i promise^_^**


	3. Caught

**Haya everyone, all of you chose embarrassing Aidou so here he is...**

**I want to thank my beta ****GeeAnnaB for beta-ing this story :)**

* * *

Previously...

_"Aidou," I snapped my voice sharp as I yanked his hands away from his face, "What's going on? Tell me, tell me now!" I gasped when I saw that the blood wasn't coming from his hands or face; it was coming from his nose. Aidou-sempai was having a nosebleed!_

* * *

I stared utterly dumbstruck. Aidou? Why would he have a nosebleed? Since when did vampires even have nosebleeds? There was something _seriously _wrong with him.

I cupped his face, pulled it closer to mine, looked deep into his blue glazed eyes and softly murmured in my most gentle and persuasive voice, "Aidou-sempai, it's all right, everything is alright. You know you can tell me whatever it is that is bothering you. Tell me and then I will make it okay again. I'll do whatever I can to make you feel alright. I promise." I stopped as what seemed like gallons of blood suddenly started spurting out of his nose.

That's when I lost it, my patience I mean. I slapped him harder than I've slapped anyone, now _that_ took him out of his daze.

"_Aidou_, if you don't tell me what's going on in five seconds, I'm going to call Kaname-sama!"

He looked so pitiful with his red face and body covered in blood as he tried to get the words out. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish and his face full of what looked like need that I – wait a minute… Need? I quickly moved my eyes to his face again but before I could register the emotion, he grabbed my hands and pulled me inside. He pushed me close to the King Sized bed.

Once I was in front of the mirror, I realized what the big deal was. I uttered a little scream as I hurriedly tried to cover up my nudeness with my tiny, now red, hands. _Please let this be a nightmare! Please let me still be in Kaname's arms with my eyes shut…Please oh please. _I pinched myself. This had to be my worst nightmare coming true.

_Calm down, Yuuki at least it wasn't in front of a roomful of people._That thought didn't register in my brain when I saw Aidou standing there next to me. I ran. I don't know why I didn't just cover myself. You don't tend to think about stuff like that or think straight when in a situation similar to the one I had been in only moments ago. I had to get out of here away from all this! I had to get away from Aidou and straight into my onii-sama's arms.

Before I could get far, something grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Wait, Yuuki-sama; I'm sorry." I lost my balance and grabbed his shirt to keep upright but all his buttons burst open with my weight. I panicked and grabbed his neck at the same time as he put his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him gasping.

"Sorry! Sorry, Yuuki-sama are you alright?" My lips bumped into his bloodied neck and suddenly I couldn't speak anymore. I was so hungry, my fangs emerged on their own accord. Aidou felt my fangs and put his hands around my neck to yank me away from his neck before I could bite him. Kaname had not been submissive about me biting anyone else. I jerked away as soon as his hands went around my neck which caused him to lose balance. There was no hope for me as we both crashed into the bed, which was directly behind me, his almost shirtless body against with my nude one. We both froze.

How could I have been so stupid? It should have been obvious for me to look down at myself when he pointed at me. This isn't even called naïve; it's just plain stupid. How thick could I be? The nosebleed, the red face, the needy look…it should have been obvious from the start that it was something pervy that was bothering him. Not to mention the _chunky_weapon, which is now currently digging into my thigh…I shivered. Ewww! I can't believe I described it as chunky! We both stared into our horror filled faces for a few seconds before…

"Am I interrupting something?"

Oh shit.

* * *

**Ok, now here comes the real questions...**

**A) Should i write Aidous POV of this then carry on with the story?**

**B) Should i just carry on?**

**If you picked 'B' then how should Kaname react when he finds out? **

**Should he be Angry Kaname, Understanding Kaname, Jealous Kaname, Jealous but Angry Kaname or Jealous but Understanding Kaname...or other (if what you think isn't on the list then tell me).**


	4. Willingly Enslaved

**This is Un-betaed, pure me-only chapter so sorry about all the mistakes! But if you'd like to beta this then email me :)**

* * *

Aidou P.O.V

I felt the alarm clock silently vibrate on my chest. Yeah, that's where i keep my alarm clock, never know if it might save my life someday. That and Kaname-sama would never forgive me if I woke his precious Yuuki before he goes.

I yawned and buried myself further into the covers. _Just 5 more minutes! _ But as I closed my eyes to get more beauty sleep, a smooth deadly voice whispered my name.

"Aidou"

I bolted upright. _Shit, Kaname-sama has already woken. _I quickly scrambled out of my heavenly bed and got myself dressed in a superhuman speed. After hitting my head on the bed post for like the hundredth time, I rushed out to face the glorious wrath of my precious Kaname-sama.

And there he was, on top of the stairs, his immaculate dark golden brown outfit glinting as it showed off every single man curve he had in his body. I felt drool forming in my mouth, nearly overflowing. While I consider myself the most heavenly being ever to grace anyones presence with, only he could look absolutely deadly and scrumptious at the same time. I hope Yuuki realises how lucky she is, as a light smell of freesia drifted towards me, getting stronger and stronger as he came closer and closer.

"Aidou!" I felt someone karate chop my head, startling me out of my ...muse?

"Hai!?" I straightened up immediately. I looked up into his metallic red eyes and shuddered. Drooling over Kaname-sama is never a good idea, no matter how tasty he smells.

"Get my stuff ready and meet me down in 5 minutes! Be quick now!"

"Ha-hai!" I stuttered. Dungens, it could only mean one thing. He's hungry.

My hands trembled as I got his bag, shoes and scarf ready. It was so unfair! Why does he get to feed on real blood while I have to suck those nasty pills! Even a druggie will get tired of eating the same boring white pills eventually. _Maybe if they were a bit interesting..._

I walked down the dungens imagining up multicoloured, but still red pills that that self-heats and explodes in your mouth in a burst of ecstasy.

I freeze as I felt hot anger radiating towards me like a burst of smoke from a blazing fire.

"I said 5 minutes!" The sight of the narrowed, snake-like eyes made me wish I wrote my wills already.

"Ahahaha-ha, I-i cc-couldn't find your shoes a-an-and..." I stumbled over my words as I inwardly huffed. _Couldn't a guy have a bloody muse around here! _I heard him growl. _I take that as a 'no'. _

He grabbed me and threw me against the wall. _Well someones grouchy, _I thought as he embedded his claws into my hair and yanked my head sideways, exposing my neck. His two teeth were like hole punch, punching into my neck without remorse.

It wasn't always like this before when he used to drink from several beautiful and willing vampiresses who used to come from far, far away just to get their neck studded by his poisonous fangs not that it ever used to quench his hunger. But after finally getting together with Yuuki, he just suddenly stopped drinking from others until he nearly fainted from the little blood he took from her but you could tell it satisfied him more than drinking from hundreds of those poor fanged blood bags. So after a great deal of persuasion he finally agreed to drink more blood while looking at Yuukis face the entire time.

Dunno why he cares, it doesn't look like Yuuki minds much, since she was always around me eyes tight and laughing more than usual when he used to drink from the females but I guess I'll never know the workings of a once human pureblood vampiress. If it was me I'd have shredded all those bats if they so much as looked at him anything but respect. In fact I feel my claws twitching every time those sleazy bats think they're anything but below him.

But even now he only bites males, well mostly me since I'm just here ready and available and Yuuki starts being unusually...happy?..excited?...turned on?...when he bites males, especially me though she tries her best not to show it but the unmistakeable smell of lust coming out from between her legs is a terrible giveaway. Of course, I'm mostly covered in Yuukis scent which I guess makes him feel a bit better when feeding. Not that he's too happy about it either but it can't be helped since I have to teach the little miss brat literally everything, though I do like it when she gives me those happy, excited bear hugs when she gets something right, her face brighter than the sun.

I start feeling faint but he still carries on drinking. Since he doesn't want to hurt her by drinking too much since she is still too newly made for her blood to recover and replenish quickly. Which makes him even more hungry since he craves for more after getting a taste of heaven so as a substitute I get headaches nearly every single day since it looks like Yuuki feels better about him drinking from males than females. Talk about over possessiveness! But then I can't blame her cause bats or not, those vampiresses are uber sexy. I can tell they like me too, well who wouldn't, I am _the _sexiest aristocrat any lucky girl will have ever laid her eyes on but of course next to Kaname-sama they don't even glance at me. Curse the luck of having a freaking pure blood next to you!

"Kaname-sama, please...s-stop" I gasped as I felt my knees buckle "Ka-na-" but I felt the darkness pull me in before I could choke out the last syllable of his name.

* * *

I groaned as I felt myself waking up to a pretty bad reality. I was dry as a prune and my mouth tasted as if something crawled up and died in there.

"Oh god, please let me be asleep and still alive when I get up" I muttered through my parched lips. My mouth had less moisture than a desert on a hot mid-summers day. But the thought of Kaname-sama piercing red eyes made me scramble out of bed and go to the bathroom to sort myself out.

After drinking what felt like a whole room full of pills, I took a few minutes for it to digest and for the ringing in my head to stop. Oh great, i just had to wake up little miss brat now, whoopie! I looked up at the slightly burley clock and willed my eyes to focus on it. Haha, it's almost as if I was 5 minutes late. The clock came into focus. Holy-all-the-things-that-are-unholy I am 10 MINUTES LATE!

Hoping Kaname-samas birdie spy hadn't noticed, I ran up the stairs and paused just outside the door before hearing the birdie alarm screeching inside and a small explosion before I heard a slight rustle of the bed sheets. Shit, Kaname-sama knows I'm late.

I start attacking the door with my fist. No answer. I have to hurry up before the bird regenerates itself again. I have around 10 hours to teach her the rest of the '101 pureblood vampire rituals for dummies' before Kaname-sama comes home and busts my already busted ass. Hell, I don't even have 10 hours, there will be 3 hours trying to stop Yuuki dozing off, 3 hours trying to get Yuuki to stop fidgeting and start concentrating and 2 hours of trying to stop my headache from distracting me. That means I have just 2 freaking hours just to teach her the bloody thing. And people say life is unfair.

I bang the door harder "Come on Yuuki, wake up already, you still have so much to learn. Kaname-sama will have my head if you don't learn about the pureblood traditions." Finally I heard her approaching the door.

"What can I do for you Aidou-sempai?"

I opened my mouth to tell her exactly how displeased I was about her ignoring me but as soon as she opened the door, I nearly died of a heart attack.

* * *

**I am sooo sorry for the late update, life problems :/  
**

**Anyway sorry, this is a little slow but the part where he goes to wake Yuuki is coming up next *wink, wink***

**To make up for such a late update, i wrote Kanames POV as well but i'll post that in a separate fic after i post the rest of Aidous POV.  
**

**Thankyou for sticking by me despite me disappearing the face off the earth.**

**Love you guys and sorry again 3  
**


	5. Doomed

**This is Un-betaed, pure me-only chapter so sorry about all the mistakes! But if you'd like to beta this then email me :)**

* * *

Previously...

_I bang the door harder "Come on Yuuki, wake up already, you still have so much to learn. Kaname-sama will have my head if you don't learn about the pureblood traditions." Finally I heard her approaching the door._

_"What can I do for you Aidou-sempai?"_

_I opened my mouth to tell her exactly how displeased I was about her ignoring me but as soon as she opened the door, I nearly died of a heart attack._

* * *

I gaped at the sight before me. The mortal phrase 'If this happens then I'll die happy' fit my situation perfectly. She looks confused, not to mention totally hot and one hundred percent naked.

I felt my face getting warm as I took in her soft accentuated curves, slightly hidden by her long silky brown hair, smooth thighs and those big, bouncy perked up breasts that screamed 'POKE ME'!

I shook out of my revere as I felt all the little amount of blood that was left in my body pool into my little Mr Aidou Junior the second (I'd name my future heir the 'first' so there would be no awkward questions) and quickly covered my face, trying calm down my _excitement _so it didn't form a tent in my pants and stop all the rest of the blood trying to gush out of my nose. Very little success in doing that so far.

"What's wrong Aidou-sempai?" Oh, god she sounds even sexier than Kaname-sama. _Why am I only noticing this now? _"Is everything alright? Is it Kaname-sempai? Is he alright?" Her voice broke slightly with worry. I couldn't help but let out a quite moan. A naked Yuuki was bad enough but a naked, moist, frightened Yuuki which screamed 'hold me' nearly made me undo myself right there.

Unable to utter a single word, I slowly pointed at her with my trembling finger while attempting to cover most of my face with the other.

But to my surprise and utter frustration she sighed in relief, her breasts bobbing up and down in synchronization to her breath. I could almost hear them going 'poing' 'poing' 'poing' as her face carried a determined look. Hmmm they looked very bouncy, would she notice if I accidentally poked them with my finger? But before I could do anything more than imagine it, Little Mr Aidou Junior the Second a.k.a Little Aidou decided to be generous and started sharing the blood which made my pants tighten and sure enough I felt the majority of the blood leave my groin, travel up my torso and dribble out of my nose, not that it make any difference to the ginormous tent Little Aidou has made.

I incompulsively tried to sniff up all my precious blood that was currently leaking from my nose as she said some mumbo jumbo but before I could even take more than a little sniff my hands were suddenly yanked from my face and the musky smell of blossoming roses filled my blood covered nose making me temporary paralyzed, unable to move incase I couldn't smell her anymore.

She gasped then slowly, as if I was the most precious person in the whole world (which I am...maybe except Kaname-sama...and maybe Yuuki) then started whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I will never ever, ever, ever question why Kaname-sama chose Yuuki over all those sexy, wanton, pureblood vampiresses. Hell they had nothing on my Yuuki..._My Yuuki? _

Suddenly I felt a huge force colliding into my cheeks. I looked up in shock and fear. _Did I say it out loud?_

"AIDOU, if you don't tell me what's going on in five seconds, I'm going to call Kaname-sama!" I felt my pants tighten almost painfully, angry Yuuki is way sexier than the soft 'hold me' Yuuki.

My expression must have given it away cause she looked startled but before she could do or say anything, I quickly grabbed her hand and shoved her in front of the mirror. My voice will only give into her suspicion and I didn't want to startle her even more.

As soon as she saw herself, she squealed and desperately tried to cover herself but had seen more than enough as her perky, round, slightly pink butt cheeks came into my welcomed view.

I smelt, more than saw her run towards the door, my eyes on those peachy bottom. Did she know she had dimples in her butt? If I drew a pair of eyes and lips on her butt, it would look like a slightly perky face.

"Wait Yuuki, I'm sorry" I grabbed her hand and tugged, I couldn't let her go like this, what if someone else saw her? I needed her to calm down and hear my side of the story before she attempted to run away again. Then Kaname-sama really will have my head.

But before I could say another word, she fell and pulled me down with her, ripping my shirt in process. My last thought was, _Shit, I can't let her get hurt from the fall, _before we were both tumbling towards the bed my hands on her waist and her lips on my neck. I knew instantly that I had to get her off me before those cute but deadly fangs that were peeking from behind those lustrous lips could pierce me. I've already lost tons of blood today and couldn't afford to lose anymore, nevermind the fact that Kaname-sama will throw a fit if he finds out Yuuki drank from anyone but him, in private when she is not around of course.

I made a move to get her away from my neck but I knew I made a mistake when she jerked. You should never, _ever _hold a vampire by their neck, _especially _if they are from a more prestigious blood.

My breath caught in my throat as I looked into her deep, smoldering eyes, her neck pulsing blood beneath my palm and her body moulding into a perfect fit with mine. _Kaname-sama has nothing on her, _I thought as I looked into those familiar eyes which lacked the hard edgy glint making it look more beautiful than ever. As I was staring at the shocked, slightly wounded eyes of an angel I felt that nothing, nothing could go wrong, nothing...

"Am I interrupting something?"

I am so dead.

* * *

**Haya everyone :)**

**So i've done Kanames POV as well, and i think i'll post that one separately cause i don't want to post the same scenes over and over again but in different POVs, unless you guys want me to post it here but if not then i'll upload it soon and you are welcome to check it out.**

**The time for 'Big Green Tempting buttons' are gone *sob* but i'd really appreciate if you guys post a critical review or something since this is not betaed and it'll be really helpful for you guys to point out all the mistakes so i could improve myself and would not have to rely on a beta as much in the future.  
**

**And also please tell me what you thought of my Aidou :)**

**Love you guys and hopefully you enjoy this chapter despite waiting eons for it.  
**

**xxxxxxx**


End file.
